


Tom hits on Jensen

by Chash



Series: Tractorbeam [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tractorbeam Timestamp--Jared's ex makes the sad mistake of putting his hands on Jensen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom hits on Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cattraine.

Jensen thinks Tom's plan is a remarkably ill-formed one.

"Who do you think he was trying to make jealous?" he asks Jared.

"Why would he kiss you if he was trying to make _you_ jealous?" asks Jared, laughing a little.

"I was jealous of everyone who wasn't kissing him."

Tom glares, and Jared laughs harder.

"I think his tongue went up my nose," Jensen adds.

"It did not," says Tom.

"I'm going with Jensen on this one," says Jared.

Jensen roots around in the first aide kit that he brings every time they go out to a bar. Jared's leans over his shoulder, clearly wondering what's inside. Tom looks surly in the corner.

"What are you looking for?" asks Jared.

"Cootie shot," says Jensen, pulling it out.

Jared chokes a little. "You made an actual cootie shot."

"As opposed to?"

"Circle circle dot dot?"

Jensen snorts. "Placebo. This works."

"You guys deserve each other," Tom spits.

"Yeah," Jared agrees happily, while Jensen swabs his arm for the shot, "we do."


End file.
